Knights of the Round Table
| rank = #4 | minimumpower = 0 | power = 278.93 | powerstat = | Ground Units = 113,521 | Air Units = 0 | Sea Units = 0 | Missiles = 0 | Alliance Casualties = 0 }} Knights of the Round Table (KoRT) is a multi-franchise alliance hailing originally from CN. In February 2013, several members showed interest in expanding into the realm of Pixel Nations http://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/2425-knights-of-the-round-table-declaration-of-existance/, resulting in a gradual flow of knights into the new world. Unlike most alliances out there, the knights posses no form of official government. Great emphasis is laid on the iconic "Round Table" - no knight holds more power than another, every important decision is authorised by a general referendum around the table. So far, KoRT has successfully kept clear of the wave of mergers, collapses, and bands of hooliganistic bears that have been ravaging the world since the end of spring 2013. What lies in store remains to be seen, though the knights stand as proud and strong as they have ever stood in the last three years. Charter The Knights of the Round Table is a fellowship of sovereign nations, equal in standing, regardless of strength or creed. Knights may speak freely at the Round Table, without fear of insult or reprisal. The Knights of the Round Table strive for Strength, Prosperity, Dedication, Chivalry, and Education in a way unparalleled. To be a member of the Round Table is to be a shining beacon in an otherwise unruly world. Organization Knights are all the members of the alliance, and have one vote at the Round Table. The King shall be a knight who is the spokesman for the alliance. He shall speak for the alliance, sign treaties, and in times of alliance-wide wars, sign declarations and organize war efforts. He shall sit at the Round Table and vote like any knight. He shall administer the Forums. The Round Table shall consist of all the alliance Knights, and shall have the authority, by a majority vote, to pass laws, to approve wars, to appoint ambassadors, to ratify treaties, to approve and expel members, and to elect or remove a king; and by a two-thirds vote, to amend the charter. Membership Any nation may join the alliance by changing its alliance affiliation to Knights of the Round Table and agreeing to comply with the Royal Charter. A member shall be considered a knight and be entitled to vote at the Round Table. A nation that desires to leave the alliance may do so freely and without fear of reprisal provided that it sends a resignation, discharges its debts, and completes all aid obligations. Colours and Banners Member nations may display any team colour and may display any banner, flag, family crest, or coat-of-arms. Raiding and War Members of the alliance shall not conduct tech raids. No member may declare war on another nation without the consent of a majority vote of the Round Table, unless in defense of another member. A declaration of war on an entire alliance requires the approval of a majority vote of the Round Table, must be signed by the king, and must be publicly posted. A member nation at war may use any weapons at its disposal. Member nations may request war aid and assistance from the alliance. Justice Disputes among knights shall be aired in the Forum. The Round Table shall mediate the dispute in accordance with the laws and traditions of the realm. Alleged violations of the charter will be posted in the Forums. The Round Table shall weigh the allegations by severity, and punishment may include reprimand, penance, reparations, or expulsion from the alliance. Nations flying the banner of the Knights of the Round Table without approval, also known as ghosting, will be treated as hostile, and, 48 hours after fair warning, be subject to the articles of war of the alliance or other action as determined by the Round Table. Amendments Any knight may propose an amendment to the charter. The charter may be amended by a two-thirds vote of the Round Table after a 14-day period of discussion. (July 15, 2011) (Amended May 20, 2012) An Alliance of Equals The present incarnation of the Round Table is based on the tenets of equality and freedom. No knight shall be forced to act against his will, every knight is free to do as he pleases (with the exception of raiding). The Royal Charter was intentionally written without a central alliance government. The idea was to simulate real world nation organizations; NATO, The Triple Entente, the Holy League, etc. Each nation is independent, chooses its level of involvement, and commands its own military. The knights of history were an unruly lot. This worked to their advantage (The Crusades) and to their detriment (The Battle of Poitiers). The knights of the Arthurian literature were unique in that all were equal at their Round Table. None could be seated in preference to another. That is the very heart of our order - no overbearing hierarchies, no inflexible structure. The beauty of KoRT lies in its simplicity. Thus, essential roles such as recruiters, ambassadors, forum moderators, etc. are conducted by volunteer work. The alliance itself is governed through direct democracy, each knight being free to express their thoughts on the matter at hand and ultimately cast their vote. No knight holds more power than another. Events February 2013 - The knights set up camp in Pixel Nations. February 25, 2013 - KoRT ranks among the top 10 biggest alliances in PN. April 1, 2013 - KoRT's flag http://imgur.com/vlmpa3N gets uploaded into PN. April 26, 2013 - PN-KoRT signs a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with The PN-Legion. http://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/2862-a-picnic-of-knights/ May 06, 2013 - PN-KoRT signs a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty http://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/2954-knights-vikings-piat/?hl=%2Bknights+%2Bvikings with the Asatru Alliance, known as SPQR as of June 30, 2013. http://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/3383-spqr-declaration-of-existence/?hl=spqr SPQR collapses in early August, 2013, rendering the treaty defunct. August 2, 2013 - An organised syndicate of raiders strikes at KoRT, plundering the knights' tech supplies. This sparks a wave of discussion and leads to a gradual reform of the alliance's security measures. August 19, 2013 - KoRT briefly possesses the greatest number of players in the game (40). Treaties Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Charter